Sabrina Grimm Gets Sick
by Diva Girlie
Summary: Sabrina gets sick and puck has to take care of her, but then he gets sick too!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Sisters Grimm. However, I have people working on it.**

**AUTHORS NOTE: A special thanks to ****iizninja for helping me with the fluff.**

**Sabrina Grimm gets sick Chapter 1  
**

**Sabrina's POV**  
I woke up on Friday morning feeling like crap. I had a sharp pain in my right side and I felt like I was going to throw up. When I tried to get up for breakfast, I was really wobbly and kept tripping. When I finally got downstairs, I fell asleep at the table. I woke up with a jump when I felt a cool hand on my forehead.  
"Liebling," Granny looked down at me with a frown lining her old face, "are you feeling okay?"  
My first reaction was to lie and say that I was fine. I didn't need her going commando on me and causing everyone to run around crazy like the last time Daphne had caught a cold, but another sharp pain jabbed me in my side. I sucked in a jagged breath, my fingernails clutching the edge of the table. "No Granny, my tummy hurts and I have a headache."  
"Hmmm," she pulled back her hand, tongue clicking with disappointment. "You go back to bed and I'll have to send Puck up to take care of you." I paused, slight terror setting in. True, Daphne had gone with my parents to help diffuse some tension between Everafters and true, Puck and Uncle Jake were the only other people home, but I had little faith that Puck would do anything other than crack jokes and poke fun of me.  
I tried to protest, "But…"  
"No buts, go up to bed." When I made no move to go she prodded me with a hand on my back, guiding me away from the kitchen. "NOW!"  
"Yes, Granny Relda," I sighed.  
Great, I thought as I walked back upstairs, now I have to have Fairyboy take care of me and deal with being sick, and insulted.  
When I got upstairs, I flopped down on the bed and went straight to sleep.

**Puck's POV**  
This morning I woke up thinking of the perfect prank to pull on Grimm today. When I went downstairs for breakfast, the old lady was waiting for me.  
She wiped her hands on her apron. "Puck," she said, her voice as careful as a bomb handler. "I need to talk to you for a minute."  
I hesitated, eyeing her carefully. Taking one step back, my eyes darted in search of the nearest exit. I knew that look. She was going to ask me to do something, and there was a 176% chance that I was going to hate it. "Yeah?"  
I saw her neck, old and slim as it was, tense. "Sabrina is sick and I need you to take care of her."  
Moving two more steps back I raised my hands in a warding gesture, eyes wide,"No way."  
"Please, Puck." She held up her hand, "I don't know if it is contagious or not-"  
"What about if I catch what she has?" I demanded, looking for an excuse to get out of this. The old lady was giving me that look. The same look that had tamed the spirit of the Big Bad Wolf, the look that had stopped giants dead in their tracks… the look that said that she was only as nice as you let her be, and she wasn't about to take any slack from you.  
"Puck, you are an Everafter, and Everafters can't get things that are contagious. There are very few things that Everafters and Humans both get."  
I could tell where this was going. If I didn't cave now then I'd be stuck with the sort of punishments that even I would've never thought of. I threw up my arms, "Fine. But only for this one time. And only because it gets me out of school."  
"Thank you, Puck," she smiled, her eyes shining with the fact that she had one yet another stand off. "She is up in her room. Oh," she called over her shoulder as she turned back to the dishes, "and please be nice."  
"Fine. But, old lady, you owe me."  
So now I had to go back upstairs and take care of Ugly. When I get to her room I have the decency to knock and she doesn't answer. So I just open the door and she is just lying there on her bed. She looked REALLY sick and I ALMOST felt bad for her. I felt her forehead and it was really hot so I went and got her a cold compress. I put it on her forehead and waited for, like, four hours for Grimm to wake up. It was dreadful.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Sisters Grimm.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to ****iizninja for helping me fluff up my story.**

**Sabrina Grimm gets sick Chapter 2  
*Sabrina's POV***

When I woke up, I felt worse. Puck was there, and he was looking at me with a concerned look on his face. I couldn't figure out why he was looking at me like that or, why he was there.

I awkwardly tried to sit up, narrowing me eyes at the fairy. "Puck?"

"Yes, Sabrina" he said in a nice voice. Puck was never nice. Either I was dying or he was having a case of dissociative identity.

"Why are you here?" I bit out through clenched teeth. My head was spinning, making the room blurry, and I could just barely make out the sardonic smirk on his face.

"To take care of you."

I paused, a frown setting on my lips and my fevered brow furrowing. There was no way I heard that correctly. I must've been sicker than I thought... Cautiously I looked up at him, trying to focus my eyes. "Why?"

"Because," he said, a condescending tone filling his voice, "You are sick."

Logical, but not very sensical. "Oh..." was all I could say before the spinning became too much and I had to lay back on my bed. "Puck?"

"Yes, Sabrina?" His voice was nice again, but I didn't have time to worry about why. My eyes closed tightly, fever making me shiver.

"Could you please get me a bucket? I don't feel so good."

"Okay," he said after a moment of hesitation. His hand awkwardly patted my arm, "You try and go back to sleep, okay?"

His attempt at mothering me was pitiful enough for a slight smile to tug at the corner of my mouth. "Okay."

As soon as he left, I was out like a light.

***Puck's POV***

So Grimm had me running errands for her now. If she hadn't looked so sick, I would have said no. She looked terrible. She was really pale, except for her cheeks which were flushed bright pink. She also looked really tired. When I came back with the barf bucket, she was sleeping again. She looked peaceful, but also sick.

I wasn't feeling too good either and I decided that if I still felt like this in the morning, I would go tell the old lady. I was really tired too, so I laid down on the floor and went to sleep.  
**  
*Sabrina's POV*  
**  
When I woke up, I needed to barf. I saw the bucket on the floor and I grabbed it just in time. When I was done puking, I noticed that Puck wasn't in his chair. He was curled upon the floor holding his right side and sleeping.

I felt worse than I did yesterday, so I decided that I would go talk to Granny Relda about it.

I blindly walked down the steps, my fingers gripping the railing hard enough to make my knuckles turn white. "Granny Relda?" I called, wincing. Yelling made the pain in my abdomen intensify.

"Yeah 'Brina?" Different voice. Male, familiar tambour, weighed down with concern.

My brow furrowed and I looked up at the man sitting at the table. "Uncle Jake?"

"You got it." He gave me a weak smile, moving away from the family journal he'd been reading to walk to me.

"Oh… Where is Granny Relda?"

"She had to go out and work on a mystery," he said, placing the back of his hand to my forehead. That made sense, the situation with the Everafters must have been getting worse. Still, coherent thoughts weren't coming as easily as they should have.

All I could muster was another:"Oh" before I gripped my side in pain.

His brow raised, concern filling his blue eyes. "What do you need?"

"It's just that I haven't felt good for days, and now I think that Puck has the same thing that I do," I said, remembering how fevered he'd looked. Everafters didn't get sick, and I knew what I had wasn't contagious, so it looked like there was another mystery in play.

"Hmmm…" Jake must've thought the same thing. He eyed me carefully, "How do you feel sick?"

"There is a pain in my right side, I keep throwing up and I have a really bad headache."

"I see. I want you to go back upstairs and wake up Puck. Then I want you both to sit on the bed. I am going to be up in a minute. I just want to call Granny to be sure," the wheels were spinning in his head. I could tell by the way he ran his hand through his hair and pinched the bridge of his crooked nose.

My head swam. Laying down sounded pretty good. "Okay, Uncle Jake."

I started walking back upstairs when my knees buckled. I collapsed onto the floor, a loud thud shocking through my legs. Uncle Jake rushed over, his hand gripping my shoulder and bracing me tightly.

He brushed my hair out of my face, holding my chin to force me to make eye contact, "Do you need help going up the stairs?" He let a small, shaken smile touch his lips.

I nodded with a blush creeping to my cheeks, "Yes, please."

And he had to help me get back to my room. When I got there he went back downstairs leaving me to wake up Puck.

I knelt down next to him, slipping his messy hair behind his ear and feeling heat radiate off of his forhead. I shook him slightly and he didn't stir. Panic starting to sneak up in my mind, I shook him harder."Hey, Fairyboy, get up!"

He groaned, his brow creasing as he rolled over away from me, "Two more minutes."

I rolled my eyes, relieved that he was more or less okay. "Get up NOW"

"I'm up, I'm up," He groaned. Puck's hand went to his side briefly, the corner of his eyes crinkling in pain for just a split second, before brushing away and letting his pride hide his sickness.

"Good," I nodded, feeling woozy. "Now we are supposed to sit on the bed."

"Fine."

And so we sat upon the bed and waited. After a few minutes, I laid down. After what seemed like forever, Uncle Jake came in.

"Okay, we are going to the Hospital. Get a pair of pajamas, a stuffed animal, your toothbrush and let's go."

When I tried to stand, I couldn't, Uncle Jake rushed over.

I must've looked pale because he pushed me back, gently, onto the bed. "Okay 'Brina, where are the things that you want?"

"I am wearing the pajamas, the stuffed animals are right here, and my toothbrush is in the bathroom. It's red."

"Okay," he looked over his shoulder to the boy who had moved from the bed to make room for Jake and was leaning on the wall. "Puck, could you please go get Sabrina's toothbrush? Sabrina, can you grab your stuffed animals? I am going to carry you outside."

I glanced up at Puck. He didn't look good; his face was pale, lips chapped, and his legs were slightly shaky causing his stance to sway. His fingers clamped onto his side before he slipped out of the room to do what he'd been told, not glancing back at me and sending a pinch of worry through my mind.

I looked at Jake and nodded, "Okay"

So I grabbed what I needed and Uncle Jake Picked me up and carried me outside. I had expected to find the "car" but instead, there was a limo.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Sisters Grimm.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to ****iizninja for helping me fluff up my story.**

**Sabrina Grimm gets sick Chapter 3**

***Puck's POV***

I felt terrible. And apparently, Sabrina noticed that and told her Uncle. When I got downstairs, the car wasn't there, instead, there was Charming's limo. Mr. Seven stepped out and opened the door for us and we all got in.

"Uncle Jake," Sabrina started.

"Yeah, 'Brina?"

Her voice was gravely, her eyes drooping just slightly. "Why exactly are we going to the Hospital?"

"Well, I think that there may be something wrong with your appendix."

"Oh," said Sabrina.

"Well," I clapped my hands together, trying to edge away. "I guess that leaves me out." I said.

"Not exactly. See appendicitis is one of the few things that both Everafters and humans can get. And just so you know, it is not contagious." He gave me a long look and I understood what he meant. She and I were… connected, so to speak. Probably because of the link we shared when I was sick after the Jabberwocky incident. So Grimm had gotten me sick. Perfect. Curse that dang puberty virus.

"Oh…" I murmured. Another twinge in my gut made me suck in a deep breath, bile rising in my throat.

Then I just laid down. Sabrina was looking worse and I just couldn't get comfortable.

The limo pulled into the hospital and Sabrina and I were helped out and put on gurneys. We were brought into the emergency room and then we got these bracelets with our names on them.  
Mine said Puck and Sabrina's said Grimm, Sabrina. Then there were these numbers on them but I didn't know what they were for. Then we were brought into a room. Sabrina woke up and started to barf a lot so as soon as she was done they brought her into surgery. They knew that it was her appendix and they knew that it was about to burst. Apparently that is really bad. I tried to stop them, but they held me down. I didn't want them to hurt Sabrina. I tried to morph, but I couldn't. Angry tears rolled down my face. Then a nurse came over and stuck a needle in my arm, and she said that it would help me relax.. Then some doctors came in and checked me out and found out that I had the same thing as Sabrina, only her case was a lot worse.

***Sabrina's POV***

When I woke up, I started to puke uncontrollably. When I finally stopped, the doctors took me straight into surgery. They asked me when did I last have something to eat and I said that I hadn't felt good today so I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday. They said good, and then someone put this mask on my face and told me to breathe deeply. My last thoughts before surgery were about Puck. I couldn't figure out why he had just freaked out. I wanted to think about it more, but I was so tired. I would ask Puck about it tomorrow. Then I closed My eyes and went to sleep.

When I woke up, I couldn't remember where I was and what had happened. Puck wasn't there. I was really scared. Just then I doctor came in and Uncle Jake came in after him.

"Well Ms. Grimm, you gave us quite a scare," said the doctor.

He didn't look very scared, more like relieved. "Why, what Happened?"

"Well, when we were taking your appendix out, it burst. It was still inside you so we were afraid you were going to die." I sucked in a breath of shock but he held up his hand and continued. "However, we removed the appendix and not much of the poison got inside you. You were very lucky."

"Oh," I said. I looked around at the sterile hospital room. White sheets, a window with the shades drawn, an old T.V propped in the corner, IV's sticking out from the joint of my arm, and my sore side clenching. "When can I leave?"

He chuckled slightly and gave me a warm smile. "Not for at least 2 weeks, most likely a lot more."

I groaned, and let my head fall back onto the odd smelling pillow. The doctor moved to leave but I caught him and asked, "Oh… where is Puck?"

He paused, frowning as he thought back to who I could've been talking about. I could tell he was thinking about doctor/ patient confidentiality, but he responded anyway. "He is in recovery. He will be brought back into here soon."

"Okay. Thank you."

The doctor left after that. I was really tired and I still didn't feel great. So I went back to sleep. Uncle Jake had to go make a phone call, but he said that he would be right back.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Sisters Grimm, although I have Puck and his Pixies on it as we speak.**

**Sabrina Grimm gets sick Chapter 4**

**Puck's POV**

When I woke up, all of my pain was gone. I felt great! And then the doctor walked in.

"Ahhh Puck, you are awake. Your surgery went splendidly. You will be able to go home tomorrow."

"Cool. What about Sabrina?"

"Well, your friend will have to stay here for a few weeks, maybe a month."

"Why does she have to stay for so long?"

"There were a few complications with her surgery, we just need to make sure that she is going to be okay before we can send her home."

"Oh…okay, can I go back to sleep now?"

"Yes, of course."

Then the doctor left. I was really tired, but I was more hungry. I found a button beside my bed and I started to press it madly. Then a nurse came in.

"What in the world do you need?"

"Food"

"You want food, you pressed that button 59 times because you want food?"

"That sounds about right, what else would you think that I would need?"

"We thought that you were in trouble"

"Oh… well I wasn't so can I get some food?"

"Well, only if you say please"

"Fine. Can I please have one large cheese pizza"

"Yes you can, but first we are going to move you into a different room. I think the one that your friend is in."

Then she went behind my bed and started to move it. We went down a hall and turned into room 314. Sabrina was there and she was asleep. Then another nurse came in with my pizza. After I finished eating it, I went to sleep.

**Sabrina's POV**

When I woke up, Puck was there. But he was asleep. Even though he is annoying, rude, and smelly, it was comforting to have him there, even if he was unconscious. I still felt terrible, and I found the button that calls the nurse and I pressed it. Then the nurse came in.

"Hello Sabrina, I am Nurse Maggie, I am the nurse who is going to be taking care of you during the night while you are here."

"Hi. I was just wondering if you could give me anything for the pain." "Hmm, let me go ask the doctor and see what I can do."

"Okay, thank you."

"Well it's no problem at all."

And then she left. I looked around and I saw that I had an IV in my arm, normally, I would have freaked out and tried to pull it out of my arm but today I was just too tired. Then Nurse Maggie came back in and she had a bottle of liquid painkiller in her hands.

"Okay Sabrina, we are going to put something to help the pain in your IV."

"Okay. Thank you Nurse Maggie."

"You're welcome dear."

Then she left again and I went back to sleep. I had a funny feeling that tomorrow was going to be a long day, just like today had been.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Sisters Grimm (Puck is working on it) or Glee (a diffrent Puck is working on that)**

**Sabrina Grimm Gets Sick Chapter 5**

**Puck's POV**

When I woke up, It was 6:00 in the morning. I knew that I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so I just went over to Sabrina's bed, grabbed a chair, and held her hand. She was so hot. I was really worried. When a nurse came in, I would tell her. Then Sabrina woke up.

"Hey, how are you?" I said.

"I'm okay"

"That's good."

"Yeah; I guess so…"

"Do you need anything?"

"No I'm fine."

"Okay."

"Can I just go back to sleep?"

"Yeah, of course"

Then she went back to sleep. I was getting tired again, so I just went back to my bed. Then I closed my eyes and went to sleep. I woke up in a cold sweat. There were a few nurses there. Apparently, I had been having a nightmare and had been screaming in my sleep.

"Puck, are you okay?"

"I think so"

"You were screaming really loud…"

"I was?"

"Yes. You kept telling someone named Sabrina to run."

"Oh."

"It's still early. Why don't you try to go back to sleep."

"Okay."

Then the nurses left and I went back to sleep.

**Sabrina's POV**

When I woke up again, I was famished. I pressed the little button for the nurse to come, but this time it wasn't Nurse Maggie.

"Hello Sabrina, I am Nurse Cammie. Nurse Molly and I will be taking care of you during the day while you are at the Hospital."

"Oh… What about Nurse Maggie?"

"Nurse Maggie and Nurse Emma will take care of you during the night."

"Oh… Okay."

"So, what did you need?"

"I was just kind of hungry"

And then she snapped her fingers and her she changed her nurses outfit into one of a waitress. Then she handed me a menu.

"Okay hon, whadya need?" she said with a southern accent.

"Umm… Could I have some toast?"

"Sure. Would you like eggs with that"

"Okay."

"How would you like them?"

"Scrambled please."

"You got it."

"Thank you"

Then she changed back into a nurse and went to go get the food. When she came back, it was on a tray so I got to have breakfast-in-hospital-bed.

"MMM… this is really good. Thank you"

"Your welcome, Now Sabrina seems so… formal. Is there anything else that I could call you?"

"If you want you can call me Bree."

"That sounds great. Now is there anything that you want to ask me?"

"Well… there is one thing. Are you an everafter?"

"Yes. I am one of many fairies."

"Oh… do you know Puck?"

"Yes, I know Puck. He can be quite annoying sometimes."

Then I was done eating.

"Could I Watch some T.V.?"

"Sure."

Then she snapped her fingers and a T.V. appeared. She handed me a remote and left. I turned on the T.V. and watched Glee. It was really funny.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Sisters Grimm, Bones, or Dino Eggs Oatmeal.**

**Sabrina Grimm gets sick Chapter 6**

**Puck's POV**

Sabrina was watching T.V. when I woke up again. She looked okay but she was still really pale and her cheeks were flushed. I was really hungry and needed food. I pressed the nurses button, but this time I only pressed it once. Then a different nurse from the one who yelled at me yesterday walked in.

"Hello Puck, I am Nurse Cammie, what do you need dear?"

"Um… could I have some oatmeal?"

"Sure. How about dino eggs?"

"Cool!"

"Okay."

"Then she walked out of the room to get the food. She cam back really quickly though. And in her hand she was holding a bowl of oatmeal. I took it from her and dug in.

"So, how are you feeling Puck?"

"I feel great."

"That's good because we are going to release you from the hospital today."

"Oh. Okay."

"But you are probably going to be here anyways to look after your friend aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, maybe we can keep you at the hospital. But you have to promise to be good. And if you pull any pranks Mr. Trickster King, you will have to leave."

"Okay. Wait, how do you know about me?"

"Well because I too am a fairy."

"Cool."

"Well, I have to go. Be good or else."

"Wait nurse Cammie?"

"Yes"

"Could I have a T.V. too?"

"Yeah, sure."

Then she snapped her fingers and a T.V. appeared.

"Thanks"

Then she left. I turned on the T.V. and watched Bones. It was really fun.

**Sabrina's POV**

When Puck got his T.V., I realized that he was awake. My throat was starting to hurt and my side was burning. I needed somebody to look at my stitches but I didn't want to call the nurse after she had just left. Apparently Puck noticed though, because he turned off his T.V. and came over to me.

"Sabrina, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Puck."

"I don't believe you."

"My throat just hurts a bit and my stitches are a little painful."

"Sabrina… they could be infected."

"I'm fine Puck."

"Can I see them? Please?"

"Fine."

And I got out of the bed and lifted up my pajama shirt a little so that he could see the stitches. He let out a gasp when he saw them.

"Sabrina, we have to call the nurse."

"And why do we have to do that"

"Because, quite frankly, your scar is disgusting."

"Is not"

Then, before Puck could reply, Uncle Jake walked in. He had obviously heard the two of us bickering.

"What in the world are you two fighting about?" He said.

"Puck says that we need to call the nurses because I have a little sore throat" I said.

"And because your scar is infected."

"IT IS NOT!" I yelled at him, which didn't help my throat.

"IT IS SO" He screamed back.

"IS NOT" I replied.

"BOTH OF YOU CUT IT OUT!" Yelled Uncle Jake.

And we were both blushing with embarrassment.

"Now, Sabrina, why don't you show ME, your scar and we'll decide what to do about it."

"Okay Uncle Jake. That seems fair." I replied.

"Yeah… for me" Puck muttered under his breath.

I scowled at him, and he shut up. Then I lifted up my pajama top AGAIN. When Uncle Jake saw my scar, he gasped too.

"Sabrina, your scar is infected. We HAVE to call the nurse."

"Fine."

Then I went over and pressed the button for the nurse to come. Then, Nurse Cammie walked in.

"Whdya need Bree?" She said happily

Then Uncle Jake spoke up. "I think that Sabrina's scar is infected."

"Oh…Bree, do you mind if I take a look?"

"Ummm… Sure."

An once again, I lifted up my shirt and when Nurse Cammie saw the scar, she too gasped.

"Sabrina, your scar is very infected. I am going to go get a doctor."

And Nurse Cammie popped out of the room. Uncle Jake looked surprised.

"One of your nurses is a fairy?" He asked.

"Yeah. She is one of our day nurses. There is also Nurse Molly, but we haven't met her yet." I replied.

"She calls you Bree?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Wait… Did you say day nurses?" He asked.

"Yeah. We have two day nurses, Nurse Molly, who we haven't met yet, and Nurse Cammie, who I like best. Then we also have two night nurses, Nurse Maggie, who got me painkillers last night, and Nurse Emma, who we also haven't met yet." I told him.

"Wow." He said.

Then there was a pop, and nurse Cammie was back with a Doctor. This time, the doctor was a girl.

"Hullo Sabrina. I am Doctor Adelaide, but you can call me Doctor Addie." Said the doctor in a faint English accent. "Now, I here that your scar is infected. I know that you are probably tired of people asking you this, but do you mind if I take a look? Please?"

"Sure." I replied in a bored tone.

I lifted up my shirt and Dr. Addie looked at my scar. Like everyone else, she gasped.

"Sabrina, we need to take you back into surgery."

"Why?" I asked

"I think that there was a mistake done with your surgery. We need to fix it immediately." She replied.

Then I was helped back onto my hospital bed and wheeled out of the room. The funny mask was put onto my face again and then I went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Sisters Grimm**

**Sabrina Grimm Gets Sick Chapter 7**

**Pucks POV**

I was really scared. I couldn't move because I was in shock. They took Sabrina away again! We didn't know what was happening, and nobody would tell us anything. After a few hours, I started to get tired, and I fell asleep.

When I woke up, Sabrina still wasn't there and it was 12:00 in the morning. I finally got sick of being ignored, and pressed the button that called the nurse. Then a nurse walked in. She was short, with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hello Puck" she said sweetly.

"Hi" I snapped.

"What do you need, are you hungry?"

"No. I need to know where Sabrina is."

"Fine. I will tell you, but if anyone asks, you didn't hear it from me. Sabrina's scar was highly infected. Something went wrong with her surgery the first time, so they had to go and see what was wrong. It was probably a complication."

"Oh. When will she be back?"

"We don't know yet. But she will have to stay ay the hospital for at least another month. Besides, we think that she is getting sick and may need another operation. And she can't get too sick because her immune system is weak. She has gotten so sick that even a cold could kill her unless she is treated carefully."

"Oh. Who are you anyways?"

"I am Nurse Maggie. I took care of Sabrina last night."

"Okay, can I go back to sleep now?"

"Yes, of course."

And then she left. I was upset, and angry. I needed Sabrina. I didn't want her to die. I slowly laid my head back down and went to sleep.

When I woke up again, Uncle Jake was there. He looked worried. I know that when he first came to Ferryport that I didn't like him much, but he has really grown on me. We are a lot alike and he cares about Sabrina too.

"Hey, Uncle Jake?"

"Yes Puck?"

"Where are the Old Lady and Marshmallow?"

"They are at home. Since I brought you to the hospital, I am the only one who is allowed to visit you. Sabrina will be weak when she gets back, and they don't want her to be overwhelmed."

"Oh. When is she coming back?"

"Soon. I believe that she is in recovery. She is probably going to come back here soon."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I wanted Sabrina to be back here so that I could keep an eye on her.

"Hey, why did we get that limo?"

"Oh that… well, I didn't want to call the ambulance, and Mom needed the car, so I called Snow. She called Charming, and called me back sayin g that they would be right over."

"Oh. I don't remember her being there."

"She was. You were almost unconscious, that is probably why."

"Oh… I see."

"Puck, I have to go check in with the Doctors. I will be back in a few minutes."

"Okay, I think that I will go back to sleep. I am exhausted."

Then he left. And I went back to sleep. I wanted to be able to keep an eye on Grimm when she got back here.

**Sabrina's POV**

When I woke up, I wasn't in my room. I was in this different weird room and I didn't like it. I was tired, but I wanted answers. I pressed the little button that calls the nurse, and Nurse Cammie popped into my room.

"Hey Sugar, what do you need?"

"I want to know where I am and when I can go back to my room."

"You are in recovery, we are going top move you back to room 314 in around 10 minutes now that you are up."

"What happened anyways?"

"There was a complication with your surgery, apparently, we missed some of the poison when we took your appendix out. We had to go back in and get that out, then you were delirious. You haven't known where you were for a week. Your friend was worried sick."

"Oh. Can I get moved now, I want to go back to my room and sleep."

"Okay."

"Then she went behind and started to move my bed, we went down the hall and up an elevator. Then we went down another hall and into room 314.

"Here you go"

Then Nurse Cammie left. Puck was in the room too, but he was asleep. I was really tired, and my throat hurt. I laid back down and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY, BUT THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT AND I THINK THAT PUCK MIGHT BE A LITTLE OUT OF CHARECTER. HOWEVER, I GIVE YOU: CHAPTER 8! OH, AND THE PARTS WRITTEN LIKE_ THIS, IN ITALICS,_ ARE PUCK'S THOUGHTS.**

**Sabrina Grimm Gets Sick**

**Puck's POV**

When I woke up again, Sabrina was back. _You idiot!_ I thought. _How are you going to protect Sabrina if you can't even bother to be awake when she gets back from recovery after having emergency surgery!? Not only that, but how are you going to prove to her that he can trust you, and that you love her?_ And then I realized what I had just thought, and that it was true. I love Sabrina Grimm. She had been there for me when I needed someone the most. She had dried my eyes after my fathers death, and she had taken care of me after the jabberwocky had attacked me. If I had been her, I would have never let me live down the fact that I had chosen her as the person that I trusted most, and to protect me when I was at my most vulnerable when I was in my cocoon thing. Then, Moth poisoned her because of it, and who knows what could have happened. All I have ever done is torment her, and even though she tries to get me back, she always eventually forgives me. All I want is for her to be okay again.

"Sabrina Grimm, I love you." I said, knowing that she was asleep and probably couldn't hear me. Then I realized that I should probably get something to eat for breakfast. But I wasn't going to leave Sabrina's side until she was 100 % again.

I pushed the call button and waited for one of the nurses to come. Then, all of a sudden Nurse Cammie popped in.

"What do you need Puck?" she asked me. "Could I have something to eat please?" I asked. "Okay, how about pancakes?" she suggested. "Sure!" I replied. She snapped her fingers and a huge plate of pancakes appeared in front of me. "Puck?" she began, "Would you like a T.V.? Sabrina won't wake up for a few hours and it might help pass the time." she asked me. "Okay." I said. Then she snapped her snapped her fingers again and a T.V. appeared. Then she was gone.

I was upset that they took away my T.V. a few days ago after I was watching it kind of loudly kind of late at night.

I channel surfed for a while, then I found a Supernatural marathon, and they were going to show every episode until the season seven finale. I was able to start at the first episode, and I just watched it all day. At 10:00, I turned off the T.V. and went to sleep. I found out earlier how to record stuff on the T.V. so I recorded every episode so that I could be sure not to miss anything.

A few hours later, someone kept poking me to wake me up. I opened my eyes and saw that it was Sabrina.

"Sabrina, what are you doing out of bed? It's 2:37 in the morning! I exclaimed. "I know, and I'm sorry Puck. But I woke up and it was all dark, and I got scared. Could I sleep in your bed with you?" she asked. "Okay, climb in." I said as I moved over to make room for her. We were both really tired and we both went to sleep really quickly.

A few hours later, Sabrina was thrashing around and she woke me up. Then I realized how unnaturally warm she was.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO, I FINALLY FIGURED OUT WHAT I AM GOING TO DO WITH THIS STORY, AND I FOUND A STORY ARC,WHIC I BEGAN TO INCORPORATE INTO THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU CAN FIGURE OUT WHAT IT IS THEN I APPLAUD YOU. **

**Sabrina Grimm Gets Sick Chapter 9**

**Sabrina's POV**

When I woke up it was really dark and I was really scared. I had just had a nightmare, and I really didn't want to be alone. Before I knew what I was doing, I was over beside Puck's bed, trying to wake him up.

"Puck! Puck wake up!" I said as I poked him to wake him up. "Sabrina, what are you doing out of bed? It's 2:37 in the morning! He exclaimed when he finally woke up. "I know, and I'm sorry Puck. But I woke up and it was all dark, and I got scared. Could I sleep in your bed with you?" I asked. "Okay, climb in." He said as he moved over to make room for me. I snuggled up against him and he put one arm under my head as a pillow, and the other he draped lightly over my waist.

Knowing that Puck was there, and that he wasn't going to let anything hurt me, and just the fact that he was holding me helped me relax. I fell asleep fairly quickly, snuggling closer into Puck.

**Puck's POV**

Sabrina was having a fever dream, and from what I could tell, it was a bad one. I didn't know what to do, so I improvised, and just picked her up and cradled her in my arms, rocking her gently. It seemed to calm her down, and I really didn't mind. In a way, I enjoyed Sabrina when she was sick because she let her walls come down, and we weren't fighting all the time.

Then I realized that Sabrina was way too hot. I didn't know what to do, so I pressed the call button. Then Nurse Cammie popped in.

"What is it Puck?" She asked, sounding annoyed. "It's Sabrina, I think that her temperature is too high, and why are you here?" I replied. "It's 6:00 AM, so I am on the clock, and lets see about Sabrina." She said, then she pulled out her wand and cast a spell on Sabrina. "You were right, Puck. Sabrina's temperature is too high. And this is not going to be fun." She informed me. "Wait, what's not going to be fun?" I asked, confused. "Sabrina's temperature is way to high. We are going to have to give her an ice bath, but it is going to feel like torture on her skin, because of how high her temperature is." She explained patiently. Then she snapped her fingers and a bathtub full of ice appeared. "Would you be willing to get in with her to keep her in. Like I said before, this is going to feel like torture to her. Please?" she practically begged. I nodded, and then I was suddenly in one of my old swimsuits, and so was Sabrina. "Okay, whenever you're ready." Nurse Cammie said.

I scooped Sabrina up into my arms and cradled her against my body. I stepped into the bath, and I was freezing. I gently lowered myself and Sabrina into the tub, and leaned against the back of it. The second that Sabrina touched the water, she started freaking out.

"Shhh, it's okay. Nothings going to hurt you. You're okay." I whispered in her ear. I just kept repeating that, but kept a firm hold on her while I did. Eventually, she relaxed a bit, still hanging onto the edge of the tub for dear life.

She leaned into me, and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I could feel her temperature dropping, and I could see her relaxing a bit. I was still really scared though.

"Puck," Nurse Cammie said quietly. "Yeah?" I answered. "You know that Sabrina is going to get a whole lot worse. I believe that she may have the Flu, and possibly pneumonia. It's gonna get bad." She informed me. "Oh. Well she would help meif I was sick, so I'm gonna help her." I said. I wish that I could just take away all of Sabrina's illnesses and deal with them myself. I could probably handle them. I was an everafter for lord's sake! "Okay, well lets take Sabrina out of the bath. Her temperature should be low enough now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sabrina Grimm Gets Sick Chapter 10**

**Sabrina's POV**

I felt myself being pulled out of the bathtub of evilness and pain, and someone was drying me off. Puck carried me back to bed, and Nurse Cammie changed my swimsuit into a pair of soft pyjamas. Puck laid in bed with me, and I felt safe with him.

"Puck," I began, wanting to ask him something, but I didn't want him to get mad at me for asking. "Yes Sabrina?" he replied. "Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked. I was really confused. All we ever did was fight, and now he was being really nice to me. "Because… Because you're really sick. And I'm worried about you." He replied. "Why?" I asked, still confused. "Because I care about you. I wish that you weren't sick. I wish that I could take all of the sickness away from you and deal with it myself." He said. And I understood. And I felt the same way. "Now get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." He said, and I complied, still incredibly tired after being woken up so early.

**Puck's POV**

Sabrina went to sleep right after I told her to, and I was even more worried about her. Her breathing sounded laboured, and she kept coughing in her sleep. She turned around and snuggled into me. I held her tight, and we just stayed like that for hours.

After around four hours, she woke up again. "Puck," she began, her voice sounding hoarse. "Yes Sabrina?" I replied. "I don't feel so good." She said. And I grabbed the trash can off the floor and shoved it under her nose right as she began puking. When she was done, I put the trash can back on the floor and turned back to her.

She had tears rolling down her pale face. I brushed them away with my thumbs. "What's wrong Sabrina?" I asked, not wanting to see her cry anymore. "I don't feel good. I hate being in this hospital, and I want to go home. I miss Daphne, and Granny, and my mom & dad! But they haven't even bothered to come visit since I've been here. They don't even care. Uncle Jake hasn't even been here for over a week. And I feel so bad for you, you haven't left me since I got here. All you do is take care of me, but I'm not getting any better. I just feel horrible all the time." she said, beginning to cry again. I held her close to me, and tried to calm her down. "Hey, hey, its okay. I don't mind being here with you. And as for the family, I'm sure that they're gonna come visit soon. And Uncle Jake was here earlier. He went to go get some decent food. He visits a lot when you're sleeping. And you're gonna get better soon. Don't worry. Now how about you go back to sleep, and I'll wake you up when Uncle Jake gets back." I said. She nodded and lied back down.

I noticed that Sabrina was awfully clingy when she was sick. She kept snuggling into me, and she would cling to me for dear life during her nightmares. I found it weird, but I didn't mind, only because she was sick. Then I noticed that her breathing still sounded off. I decided that I would talk to a doctor about it tomorrow. Then I went to sleep too, deciding that I should sleep whenever I could, especially with Sabrina like she was.


End file.
